Happily Ever After
by LoveAnime101
Summary: We all know how Walt Disney made his classic and famous movies staring the princesses. Well I remade them using the cast of Soul Eater. It says in-progress because I'm not sure whether I want to continue this or not, but the first chapter is done, every chapter represents a movie. I'll see if I should continue if people want me to or not. I own NOTHING other than my story ideas!


**So I'm back, sorry it took so long but I had a hard time putting this together. So this is a new Maka X Soul story based on Cinderella, but in my story the clothes are more modern, so don't complain about it in the comments because I warned you. Now before I get any comments, I KNOW Asura is NOT a woman, but I made it that way because it fit in better. So I better not get any reviews saying he's a guy and it doesn't make sense or else I won't update my Maka and Soul picture drabbles. Other than that, I will accept requests saying which Disney movie you would like me to cross over with Anime. Which doesn't just mean Soul Eater, it could be any other anime or any other show that you see I have on my shipping list on my profile. So go look at that and tell me what you want. It could be Kingdom Hearts and Sleeping Beauty (Which I'm probably going to do a cross over with all the Disney movies and Kingdom Hearts) or Inuyasha and Beauty and the Beast. Whatever is on my list I'll do it, only if it's on my list, I won't/can't if I don't know or agree with the show/pairing. Sorry. Ok enough of me talking, as if any of you did read this, on with the show!**

**Cinderella**

Once upon a time, a beautiful young girl named Maka lived with her father in a grand house up on a hill in the Evans kingdom. She had ash blonde hair, vibrant green eyes and was kind to everyone she met, but she no longer had a mother. Her father wanted her to have the best so he re-married to a woman named Asura with two daughters, Arachne and Medusa. But sadly, the father died shortly after, and because a will was not found, the step-mother got everything, including Maka.

So Maka grew up living in the attic of her own home and was forced to be a servant to her step-mother and step-sisters. But her father always told her she was very special and would grow up to live her dreams, so Maka never gave up hope, even in the darkest and cruelest of times.

* * *

Maka woke up one morning to the early morning sun rising and the birds chirping. She sat up and stretched, then looked at the big clock tower that was across town, she gasped when she saw what time it was and quickly went to the tiny wardrobe to get dressed. She wore her normal outfit, a dress with a white top half with no sleeves and multi-brown skirts that were overlaying one another and made of rags. She slipped on her brown flats and put on her mother's bracelet, a gold and light green color that fit snuggly around her wrist and had a simple design to it. She went to her old and chipped wooden vanity to tie her hair into pig-tails and then made her way down to the kitchen.

She lit the fireplace and made porridge for her family. She then poured some milk for her timid pet cat Chrona and went outside to feed Medusa's pet snake, no matter how much she hated the thing, he always picked on Chrona and wouldn't leave him alone. When she came back inside she heard the servant bells ringing and she knew that was the signal to serve breakfast.

She went to the second floor and walked into the first room, a deep violet color. In the room sat a girl at a big and black vanity doing her make-up, her thick black hair up in the usual clip. She wore a purple below the knee-length dress with black lace stitching down the area of her chest, black rhinestone earrings, and black open-toed shoes with laces.

"Good Morning Arachne, did you sleep well?" Maka asked as she walked to the vanity and set the tray of food down next to the girl.

"Humph, like you care. Here, my dresses need mending, and I want them to be done by this evening! Think you could do that?" Arachne yelled.

"Yes Arachne." Maka sighed and walked out. She then walked down the hall a little more and into the second room which was a dirty gold color. "Good Morning Medusa."

"Well it's about damn time. Where were you, slacking off again?" Medusa sneered, she was also sitting at a dark vanity but she was brushing her short blonde hair. She was in a short black strapless under-dress with a black lace dress over it and a red leather bodice; with it she wore red feather earrings, a gold snake ring, and silver heels with a design to look like snake-skin, fake of course. "Anyway here, my clothes need to be washed and ironed because they're so filthy it's making me sick. Get that back to me as fast as you can, I'm running out of clothes to wear." Medusa ordered her as Maka made her way out of the room.

Maka sighed again, this was the same routine every morning, could any of them say thank you just once? She made her way to the last door in the hallway and knocked lightly, waiting for a response. She heard a stiff 'yes' and quickly entered her stepmother's room, a blood-red color with a queen sized canopy that had midnight black pillow cases and comforter in the middle of the back wall. Asura was sitting calmly in her bed waiting for Maka to serve her breakfast and tea. "Well hurry up child, I won't get any younger." Asura commanded and Maka walked over to the bed and handed the tray to Asura.

"How are you stepmother? Did you sleep well?" Maka asked and prepared the tea the way Asura liked it.

"Just fine, thank you. I need you to wash the front hall today; the floor is starting to get dirty. Do you think you can do that?" Maka nodded, not entirely happy about having more chores to do, but would never voice that. "Good, you may go."

Maka walked out of the room and was about to go start her chores when she heard a scream from Medusa's room. She ran back to the room when the door was ripped open, and Medusa glaring at her. "You did it, you did it on purpose! Mother, Mother, Maka is the worst!" Medusa screamed at a very confused Maka and ran into her mother's room. Arachne soon came out of her room and also screamed at Maka.

"Now what did you do?!" Arachne went to her mother's room and slammed the door. Maka walked to the door and listened to what they were saying, and she heard Medusa yell something like 'a mouse in my cup'. She had a pretty good idea what was going on when she saw Medusa's snake slithering down the hall.

"Alright Cobra, what did you do? Come on what do you have?" Cobra hissed at her but she was used to it and no longer scared, so she opened the snake's mouth and saw a mouse in its jaw. "Oh Cobra, why do you do this, you know you can't bring mice in to the house." She said as she took the mouse and released it into one of the mouse holes the old house had. When she stood up again, Arachne and Medusa walked out of Asura's room with a smug grin on their faces.

"You're gonna get it!" Medusa hissed as Maka walked into her step-mother's room. She closed the door after herself and looked at Asura, waiting for her punishment.

"Well Maka, that was quite childish wouldn't you say? A mouse in Medusa's tea cup, the reason why I let you keep Chrona was so this wouldn't happen." Asura said as she set her tray aside and gave her full attention to Maka.

"But I didn't, the mouse must have found a way into the house and into Medusa's room." Maka sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. If she heard the story she probably wouldn't believe it either.

"Unlikely story, and because you lied to me I am going to give you more chores. Now you must clean the front hall floor, the dining room table, all the windows in the house, and strip all the beds and wash the sheets along with your other daily chores." Asura smiled evilly when she saw Maka's horrified face. "Do we understand each other?" Maka sighed but nodded none the less and walked out to go to work.

* * *

"Your Highness, I understand you don't like these parties, but your Father and Mother think it would be in the best interest for you and the kingdom if you find a wife. So please try to cooperate and enjoy yourself?" Stein, Prince Soul's advisor, said as they walked down a hallway together.

"I don't see how but I'll try. Why do they even want me to get married, what's the big deal?" Soul asked as he sighed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"You are of age to marry, you are also the heir to the throne and will be taking it very soon, your parents want you to settle down and have an heir-" Stein stopped at the dirty look he was receiving. "I mean a family of your own. So that's why your parents are hosting the ball in your honor, not only for your birthday but for you to pick an eligible maiden."

"They're nuts if they think anyone can fall in love that fast, it's not possible." Soul scoffed.

"They're more worried about an heir than finding love I'm sorry to say Prince Soul. But I think something very special will happen to you tonight my prince. So I'll start sending the invitations out to every eligible maiden in the kingdom, alright?" Stein quickly walked off with a grin on his face when Soul gave him a confused look.

* * *

Maka was in the middle of scrubbing the floor in the front room when a knock came at the door. She got up and answered, seeing a palace guard with a sack full of letters. "The King and Queen have cordially invited you to the Prince's birthday ball. Have a good day." He said as he handed her the invitation and walked away.

"Oh, thank you." Maka said as she closed the door and looked at the sealed envelope. She heard her step-mother giving her step-sisters their daily lessons from upstairs, and she remembered that she was to _never_ interrupt them under any circumstances. But she would have to guess that if it's a letter from the palace then it has to be important enough to interrupt, right?

She knocked on the door and opened it, just in time to see Asura slam her hands on the desk in the front of the room. "Maka, didn't I tell you to not interrupt the girls lessons?! You better have a good explanation for this." Asura growled, glaring at Maka.

Maka swallowed the lump in her throat, and nervously glanced at her step-family, who were all glaring at her. "Well, I-uh, this just came from the palace and I thought you would like to see it."

"The palace, give it here now!" Medusa and Arachne yelled, each reaching out to grab the envelope.

Asura sighed and stood up, reaching over her two daughters fighting and took the letter from Maka. "I'll take that, thank you." Arachne and Medusa stood back up straight and listened intently to their mother. "It says the King and Queen are throwing a ball in honor of the Prince. Every eligible maiden must attend so the Prince may pick a wife! This is your big chance girls!" Arachne shouted while the other two clapped and jumped up and down.

"Then that means I can go too, right?" Maka asked as she smiled hopefully at her stepmother. The other three stopped cheering and looked at Maka strangely.

"Maka this is a serious party, the Prince is trying to find a wife not a maid. It will be hard to see how beautiful and pleasant I am when you're in the middle of the floor mopping." Medusa sneered at her, turning up her nose.

"Oh please, you're as sophisticated as a pig. Prince Soul will obviously go for my grace and charm." Arachne said, opening her spider-web fan and hiding her face.

"And what the hell does that mean?! Am I not good enough to marry the Prince?" Medusa said, whirling around on her sister and glaring hard.

"You said it, not me." Arachne said fanning herself. Medusa was about to retort again when Asura interrupted by clearing her throat.

"Maka, why should you go to the party? Don't you have much better things to do, like chores?" Asura said while her daughters laughed.

"I'm part of this family too aren't I? And it says every eligible maiden is to come, I wouldn't be following the King's orders if I didn't now would I." Maka said and held her head in confidence. The two girls snickered, finding it funny that she thought she could go, while their mother looked at Maka with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright Maka, you may go." At this Medusa and Arachne stopped snickering and look at their mother in utter disbelief. "If you do each and every one of your chores, help Medusa and Arachne with their dresses and of course find a suitable dress of your own." Maka nodded, extremely happy.

"Oh I will, I promise, thank you stepmother!" Maka said and ran out of the room. Once she left the two sisters whirled on their mother and interrogated her.

"Mother do you realize what you just said! Why are you doing this to us?" Arachne screamed, Medusa nodding, very unhappy.

"Of course I do. I said _if_." Asura winked and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, now I get it, _if_." Medusa said as she and Arachne started joining in on the laughter.

* * *

"Isn't it pretty? It was my mother's." Maka said to Chrona as she took out a plain cotton white dress. It had a round neckline, was long sleeved and went to her ankles. "It might need a little something extra, it is a bit old wouldn't you say?" Chrona cocked his head to the side in question then meowed happily. "You know may-"

"Maka, come down here now!" Medusa's voice rang through the house. Maka sighed and looked at her dress sadly.

"Oh well, I guess it will just have to wait." She said and walked out, Chrona meowing sadly watching her leave.

A few hours later, Maka walked back upstairs to her room, miserable. She spent all day helping Arachne and Medusa pick out their dress and had to help them get ready, not to mention her other chores that she had no time to do anything for herself. A few moments ago, she went to tell her step-mother and step-sisters that the carriage was here to take them to the party. And when she told them she was not going, she knew they were more than glad.

"It doesn't matter anyway; I probably would have hated it, a dull and boring ball where I never would have fit in. So I guess in the end… I'm still just as sad." Maka said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then there was a creak behind her, Maka whipped around to see who or what it was and saw the best thing ever.

Her mother's dress was in her wardrobe, looking completely new and different. Instead of going to her ankles it would now go to her knees, and now the sleeves were just past her elbows instead of all the way to her wrists. A royal blue ribbon was tied around the waist in a fancy bow and matching blue shoes were next to the dress, a tiny bow at the end of each one. On her vanity lay a pearl necklace and a white sparkling bracelet.

"But how…?" Maka asked, and looked down when she felt something rub up against her leg. "Chrona did you…? Oh it doesn't matter, this is a miracle and we can leave it at that!" Maka said and hugged Chrona, then went to her vanity to get ready.

A few minutes later Asura and her daughters walked down the large staircase, making their way to the door and out to the carriage. Asura, with her hair in a tight bun and dark make-up, wore a one-shoulder black dress with a gap along her left hip and ending at her knees, with a dip curving up at her thighs. She had red stockings on along with red ruby heels. And just for more appeal, she wore a gold bracelet that wrapped around her entire wrist and a gold and black necklace.

Arachne wore a strapless, dark purple dress with black floral patterns along the entire thing and black petticoats under her dress. A tiny purple bow with a black, oval gem was between her breasts, she wore a purple square jewel ring and purple earrings. She wore black high heel pumps and to show her class, a small tiara with a small violet gem in the middle. Her hair was braided and twisted into a bun around the back of her head and gray eye shadow with black eyeliner adorned her face.

Medusa walked down, with her head held high and nose in the air. She wore a black dress that went to her knees and gold straps that went around her shoulders to her waist. She had gold high heels on and a black and gold diamond bracelet. She had a light shade of black eye shadow and a coat of mascara.

"Now remember girls, when you're in front of the prince, be polite, sophisticated, and classy. And if you can, flirt your ass off." Asura said as she opened the front door and laughed along with her daughters.

"Wait!" Asura's eyes widened when she heard her step daughter's voice shout out from above. The three women looked up and saw Maka hurriedly coming down the stairs. "Look step-mother, I can go now! Isn't this a pretty dress?" Maka twirled around, making her dress twirl too. Maka had her hair up in a high pony tail, along with light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Arachne and Medusa looked at their step sister in horror, then quickly turned to their mother and screeched.

"Mother she can't go!"

"It's not fair!"

"That is enough girls!" Asura yelled, making Arachne and Medusa go quiet instantly. "Now I did make a promise, and I always keep my promises, isn't that right Maka?" Asura said as she walked closer to the young girl, who looked curiously at all of them. "I do have to say, I love your dress, it's so pretty and classy. Did you make it yourself?" Maka nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable as her step-mother played with the pearls around her neck. "Don't you agree girls?" Asura turned and smiled at her daughters.

"Are you joking? Of course it isn't! It's cheap and unprofessionally done!" Arachne screamed coming up to Maka and ripped the blue ribbon off of her waist, making Maka shriek.

"It looks like it was done by disgusting mice!" Medusa said coming up and ripping the pearls off of her neck. They continued ripping and tearing bits and pieces of Maka's dress off, screaming in rage.

"Enough girls, I can't have you making a fuss before the ball, you have to look your best. Come along." Asura said as she and her daughters walked out the door to the carriage. Asura turned and looked back at Maka before closing the door, smiling bitterly sweet. "Good night Maka, enjoy your evening." She said and slammed the door. Maka stood there not a second longer and ran to the backyard in tears, Chrona watching and following after her.

Maka finally stopped at the small fountain that was in the yard and started sobbing as she sat against it. She was crying so much she didn't realize the small lights twinkling around her and the small puff of pink smoke forming. "Now, now Maka-chan, don't cry. Everything will be alright." A woman's voice said from above. Maka looked up at the sound of the voice and gasped when she found the woman was sitting in front of her.

"W-who are you? And what are you doing here?" Maka asked as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm here to help you, I'm you're Fairy Godmother!" The women said happily. She had shoulder length purple hair with two large curls and bangs going to her eyes. Her eyes were a bright golden color that reminded Maka of a cat. She wore a knee-length magenta dress with spaghetti straps and a light purple bow that wrapped around her waist rather tightly, in Maka's opinion. Over the dress she wore a dark purple jacket that went above her waist and purple diamond earrings, a glowing pumpkin necklace and gold ballerina slippers.

"My... you're my what?!" Maka asked shocked and completely confused.

"You're Fairy Godmother. My name is Blair and I'm here to make your dreams come true. Starting with that ball I know you want to go to." Blair smiled and clapped her hands. "Now what to start with… Well the ride of course! You can't get there if you don't have a ride, right?" Blair said as she waved her hands around, her necklace lighting up and magic started to come out of her hands. "Pum-pum-pumpkin, change from a pumpkin to a carriage!" She shouted as purple sparkles shot towards one of the pumpkins in the field and turned it into a giant, sparkling carriage. "Ok, now what next?" Maka smiled and looked down at her dress, silently hinting at her horrifying state.

Just then Chrona came out, confused at what was going on and wanting to protect his master. "Oh well you can't have a carriage without something leading it now can you?" Blair cooed at Chrona, who meowed curiously at her before slowly crawling away from her. "Pum-pum-pumpkin, change from a little kitty to a big horse!" Blair giggled and Chrona magically turned into a noble gray steed with a pink mane and tail.

"Chrona, look at you!" Maka said as she walked over to him, he whinnied and nudged her face lovingly.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's get you the ball." Blair said as she pushed Maka into the carriage.

"But wait-wait! I can't go to the ball looking like this!" Maka shouted and Blair looked at her funny.

"What are you talking about? You look… awful!" Blair gasped, looking her up and down. "You can't go looking like that!" Maka sighed and nodded patiently. "Well what do you want to go in, maybe a dress with a low cut in the chest area?" Blair giggled and winked at her while Maka blushed and shook her head furiously. "No? Ok, ok, well let's see… it should match your eyes and certainly give you the right curves." Blair said and walked around Maka. "Ok, I have just the thing!" She said and waved her hands around Maka's figure.

Maka was surrounded by a bright flash of light then she saw she was fully dressed and ready for the ball. Blair had her in a strapless, mint green dress that went all the way down to her ankles and flared around her, and had a tiny little bow on her right thigh. She had crystal open-toed heels, a pearl ring, pearl earrings, a silver diamond bracelet and a diamond necklace. She had her hair swept to the side and in a curly, loose braid with a white lily tucked in. And her makeup was light gold eye shadow and black eyeliner to make her eyes pop and pale red lipstick.

"Oh you look fantastic, absolutely gorgeous!" Blair squealed and showed Maka her reflection in the fountain. Maka couldn't believe that it was her she was seeing in the water; she never imagined she could look this beautiful. She smiled and twirled around.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you!" Maka said as she smiled brightly. She looked over to Blair who was slightly frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Well there's just one thing, the spell makes you look beautiful but there is sort of a time limit that comes with the spell." Maka gave her a confused look so Blair explained. "The spell only lasts until midnight, so you can't stay super late but you have just enough time to dance, meet new people, and have some fun." Blair laughed sheepishly.

"Well I guess I better get going then." Maka said and gave Blair a hug then got into the carriage. "Goodbye and thank you Blair!" She yelled as the carriage sped off. Blair watched it leave, waving to Maka until she was out of sight.

* * *

At the ball, the music was loud, the people were happily chatting and everyone was having a good time… all except one person.

"Prince Soul, I know you don't like this idea but the point of your parents throwing the party was for you to meet a future wife. So why don't you go out and mingle?" Stein said and rolled his eyes at the stubborn prince. Soul thought for a minute then sighed.

"Fine, give me twenty minutes to go see and talk to my friends before I'm tortured for the rest of the night." Soul said and Stein nodded happily. "Oh and since I don't want to do this, all the eligible girls will come up to greet me, and then I'll pick the one I liked most at the end I guess. I know my parents will go crazy if I don't pick someone tonight." Soul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking a bit like a child sitting in his throne.

"Good idea, your highness. Now go have fun for a bit, I will come get you later." Stein said as he bowed before his prince and walked off towards the King and Queen. Soul looked around the room, mostly seeing all the women there staring at him. Finally he saw his friends at the buffet table, typical.

"Hey guys, hope you're having fun 'cause I'm not." Soul said as he made his way over to the table and his friends.

"No I am NOT having a good time! This room is asymmetrical, it's asymmetrical trash!" His friend Kid yelled, pulling a few hairs out of his head. His friends gave him a confusing looked and he sighed then explained. "One side of the room has more people than the other and the Curtains hanging up are uneven. I simply can't have a good time until these things are fixed." Kid said and crossed his arms. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and moved on.

"Ignore him Soul, this is really nice. I just wish you were having more fun." Liz said sympathetically.

"I don't really understand you Soul. Your parents throw this big ball, with like tons of pretty and eligible girls, and great food, and you sit here and complain. If I were you I'd be greeting the girls and dancing with every one of them." Black Star said as he wolfed down another plate of food.

"Because I don't just want to have a trophy wife and an heir, I want a real family that loves me and not my royalty!" Soul said as he put his arms up, feeling like no one understood.

"Don't worry Soul, you'll find someone special here tonight, I know it!" Patty exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"How do you know Patty?" Liz asked.

"Because Mr. Giraffe told me so, and Mr. Giraffe knows everything!" Patty said smiling while everyone looked at her creepily.

"Well anyway, I agree with Patty. I have a feeling you're going to find someone very special tonight Soul." Tsubaki smiled. Soul was about to respond but was interrupted by Stein coming over.

"Sorry You Highness, but I have to pull you away now, we had a deal." Stein bowed and Soul nodded, regretfully leaving. Black Star and Kid looked at each other and then followed Soul, interested in how tonight would end.

After about twenty minutes of greeting and bowing to a bunch of different, Soul was now aware of how much he hated being a prince. Finally two more girls walked up and Soul wanted to kill himself. And you guessed right, the two girls were Arachne and Medusa. They both curtsied; Arachne's was elegant and graceful, Soul will admit but he could tell right off the bat that she was a pompous brat. And Medusa's was clumsy and unbalanced, Soul had to keep from laughing when she tripped and nearly feel, almost bringing her sister down with her.

But he did what any prince would do and bowed politely to his subjects. In the middle of him coming back up, Soul saw a girl make her way down the grand stair case, looking absolutely stunning. Black Star and Kid saw this and looked towards the girl, along with everyone one in the room.

"Well her symmetry is off but even I will admit she is very beautiful." Kid said.

"Yea but, who is she?" Back Star asked, the question everyone else was wondering too.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." Soul said and quickly made his way to the beauty herself.

* * *

Maka was surprised she made it to the ball so quickly, but as she was walking into the ballroom, she considered turning back. The guards were all watching her and it freaked her out… she was never good with things like that. "No, no, it's ok Maka. You can do this, just walk right in and have the time of your life." Maka coached herself then walked in.

As she made her way down the grand staircase she realized everyone was watching and staring at her, especially her step-family, which made her even more nervous. Once she finally took a few steps into the room most of the attention was off of her, which was relieving since she could finally breathe.

"Wow that was quite an entrance." Someone said next to her, Maka jumped and turned around to find three girls around her age standing there.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I actually don't even like having attention directed at me." Maka stuttered waving her hands around. The three girls giggled and smiled at her.

"Relax, we're only joking. I'm Tsubaki, and this is Liz, and her sister Patty, what's your name?"

"I'm Maka, nice to meet you." Maka said as she smiled back.

"Hello ladies, how are you all enjoying the party?" Soul said as he made his way over to Maka and the rest of his friends.

"We're fine Soul, what are bored greeting women already?" Liz asked and she and Patty laughed.

"Ha-ha, I actually came over here to ask your new friend if she would like to dance. So would you?" Soul asked turning to Maka and flashing a smirk her way. Maka blushed slightly and nodded. Soul smiled and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Soul motioned something to the orchestra and a smooth jazz song started playing, making Soul grin as he pulled Maka close to him.

"I should warn you, I'm not the best dancer, so please don't be offended if I step on your feet, Your Highness." Maka said as she put her hand on his shoulder and held his hand.

"That's completely fine, I'll lead and you'll follow. Oh and by the way, you can call me Soul." He said and started moving back and forth slowly, the two of them swaying to the music.

Everyone in the room watched the two intently, especially three important females. "Who is she mother?" Medusa asked as she crouched down on the floor to try and see through all the people.

"I've never seen her before." Arachne said as she hid her face behind her fan, eyeing the girl with envy.

"The Prince sure seems to know her; he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in." Medusa huffed.

"I honestly don't know." Asura said as she watched the prince and the girl pass by them. "Wait a minute… she does seem oddly familiar." Asura said as she followed the dancing couple. She was about to follow them to the court yard but someone quickly pulled a rope to a curtain, making it block Asura's view. She quickly looked over to find who did and was not pleased when she found a man sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"The party is that way my dear." Stein said and pointed towards the ballroom. Asura huffed and stomped away.

Outside Soul and Maka still danced, in their own little world. But like Blair said, the spell would not last forever. Soul pulled Maka over to a large fountain in the middle of the garden and sat down. "You know, I've been with you all night and I still don't know your name." Soul said.

"My name, it's-" Suddenly the clock tower rang out, warning everyone that it was almost midnight. "It's midnight!"

"Yes it is but that's not your name though is it?" Soul asked, looking at her strangely. Maka quickly shook her head and stood up, making her way back to the ballroom. "Wait, where are you going?" Soul said and followed her.

"I have to go, but it was nice meeting you!" Maka said as she ran out of his sight.

"But how will I find you if I don't know you name?" Soul called out and tried following her but was quickly surrounded by girls. "Stein, follow her and don't let her leave!" Soul ordered. Stein quickly jumped up and chased after her, commanding the fellow guards to come with him.

Maka ran as fast as she could out of the ball, well as fast as anyone could in crystal high heels. As she was hurrying down the stairs she heard shouts behind her. She glanced back and saw that all of the castle guards were chasing her along with the Grand Duke. "Young lady, please wait!"

Maka ran faster, she could feel the spell starting to wear off and she did not want to be ridiculed by royalty, she wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation. Maka didn't realize that she nearly tripped when she lost one of her shoes until she was almost face first on the floor. Why did there have to be that many stairs again?

She was about to go and get it but also didn't realize the Grand Duke was apparently a fast runner and was right behind her. After nearly having a panic attack with the chase, she finally made it back to her carriage and called to Chrona to get away quickly. But apparently everyone in the castle was very persistent because more guards were after her now. She lost them at last when the spell finally wore off and she hid behind some trees with Chrona.

She sat down on a large rock and sighed, now back in her tattered dress. Chrona mewed curiously at her and jumped on her lap, making her smile down at him. "I'm sorry, I know I cut it pretty close but I just couldn't leave. The prince and I were having so much fun, we danced the entire night. But sadly it had to end and I had to come back to reality." Maka smiled sadly, making Chrona purr against her. After a few minutes, Maka stood up but was surprised when she felt something against her foot. She looked down and saw that one of her heels still existed. She smiled and looked up. "Thank you Blair, wherever you are."

* * *

The next morning Asura quickly went around the house in search for her daughters. "Maka… Maka where are you, you useless child?" Asura screamed, her voice echoing through the house.

"Here I am stepmother." Maka said walking out of the kitchen.

"Arachne and Medusa, where are they?"

"I think they're in their rooms, still asleep." Maka answered unsurely.

"Of course they are. Well don't just stand there, hurry up and make breakfast, we have an important guest coming today." Asura said as she walked up the stairs, ignorant to Maka's questioning glance.

"Arachne… Arachne wake up!" Asura said as she burst through her daughter's room. "Arachne wake up now, this is important!" Asura said and threw the curtains open, practically blinding Arachne's now open eyes.

"What's so important this early in the morning mother? Can't it wait?" Arachne said as she curled back under the covers.

"No it cannot! Now wake up and follow me to your sister's room." Asura screamed and walked out. "Medusa, medusa child get up!" Asura said as she walked into her next daughter's room. All she got in response was grumbles and low growls from underneath the covers. Asura huffed and yanked the blankets off of the girl and glared at her.

"Ugh, what is it? It better be important now that you woke me up from my beauty sleep!" Medusa hissed at her mother, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"For your sake little sister, the world must be ending for anyone to ever interrupt your so called 'beauty sleep.'" Arachne said as she walked into the room, coming to stand next to her mother. Medusa just glared at the girl and stuck her tongue out.

"No the world is not ending, but one of your worlds will just be starting. The prince is looking for her!" Asura said as she opened Medusa's wardrobe and started picking the best clothes Medusa had.

Both of her daughters looked at Asura curiously then asked simultaneously: "Her?"

"The mysterious girl from the ball last night, the prince is searching for her and he won't rest until he finds her and marries her. He sent out a royal proclamation himself." Asura smiled.

"Well good for her, I'm so happy." Arachne said as she lay down in bed next to Medusa and pulled the covers up to hide her face.

"That's what you woke us up for? I could have died happy not knowing that!" Medusa said grumpily as she did the same thing as her sister. Asura, with fire in her eyes, stormed over to the bed and ripped the covers off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Listen up you two! No one in the kingdom knows who this girl is, not even the prince. His only lead is the crystal shoe she left behind, now he is going around the kingdom and having every girl try on that shoe. The girl that fits the shoe will be the prince's new bride!"

"His bride?!" Arachne and Medusa jumped out of bed and ran to find their best clothes.

There was a loud crash and the sound of broken glass that rang through the room. Asura turned around and glared at Maka, who was now on her knees trying to clean the mess of plates and cups she just dropped. "Maka you clumsy fool! Clean that up now!"

"Forget about that, help me get dressed, I have to look my very best!" Medusa said as she looked through a pile of clothes.

"Maka don't waste your time on her, we all know the prince will pick me. So hurry up and help me get dressed!" Arachne said looking through Medusa's wardrobe. It wasn't until after a few seconds later that the two girls, who were busy throwing things Maka's way, noticed that the girl wasn't even paying attention and was off in her own little world.

"What's the matter with you?!" Medusa yelled.

"Wake up idiot! We have to get dressed and ready!" Arachne screeched.

"What? Oh dressed, well yes we have to get dressed. The Grand Duke can't see me in this now can he?" Maka mumbled to herself as she made her way up to her bedroom. Asura heard Maka humming a soft jazz tune over the sound of her daughters screaming and immediately knew who the mystery girl was. And she was not about to let Maka ruin her daughters future once more.

* * *

Maka was busy brushing her hair in her room when Chrona came up to her very fast. He meowed and hissed at the door to get Maka's attention; she looked down at him then to where he was looking at. She gasped as she saw her step-mother about to lock her in the attack. "No wait! Please you can't do this to me!" Maka shouted and banged at the door but Asura was too busy cackling to hear Maka's cries.

Asura made it back down stairs just in time to see the Grand Duke at her door. She smiled politely and bowed, her daughters following her lead. "Your grace, you honor us and our home."

"Hm yes, now let's get on with it, I have been up all night looking for this girl and just want to get this over and done with. Come on in Black Star." Stein said and a couple seconds later Black Star walked in with the shoe on a pillow. **(Black Star is the guy that was the Grand Duke in the movie, the short clumsy one. You don't know how much I wanted to make this Spirit but couldn't since he's Maka's dad. Anyway, sorry for interrupting, continue.)**

"Why do I have to be here? Why couldn't you have gotten one of the thousands of servants around the castle?" Black Star huffed; not at all amused he too had to be up all night.

"This is your punishment for destroying my office. And besides the Prince, your best friend might I add, asked you as a favor." Stein said as he lit a cigarette. "Now do your job and explain why we're here."

"The crowned prince and future king has sent out a royal proclamation intending to find the girl he danced with last night, his one and only true love. He will not rest until he finds her and marries her, and he will find her by having every maiden try on the crystal heel left behind by the girl. Basically you try on the shoe and if it fits then you get to marry the prince and if it doesn't then we leave and you continue on with your ordinary lives, got it?" Black Star said with a very bored tone and irritated face. "Now who will be the first one to-" Black Star was saying, as he took the shoe and showed it to the women, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, you found my shoe!" Arachne squealed. "Thank you so much, now if you can just put it on so we can go to the castle sooner." Arachne said and sat down.

"Well that sure is a laugh, considering it's my shoe!" Medusa said as she pushed Arachne out of the chair and sat down in front of Black Star, who just rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and put it on, my prince is waiting." Black Star tried but with all his might, without trying to break the shoe of course, couldn't get it on her foot. Her feet were too big! "Wait, no it has to fit! I'll make it fit!" Medusa screamed as she kicked Black Star away from her and tried putting the shoe on herself.

"Ok I think we had enough of this foolishness. The next young women please." Stein said and had Arachne sit down.

"Hm, like I said, it's my shoe. I would remember since I danced in them all night with the Prince." Arachne said snootily, sticking her tongue out at Medusa when the Grand Duke and Black Star weren't looking. When Black Star tried putting the shoe on her, it went on almost immediately but then he had to catch it before it hit the ground when it fell off her foot. "Oh, well it was doing that a lot last night as well. Try it again and maybe this time it will stay on." Black Star looked over at Stein and he shook his head no, silently saying that they were done at this house.

* * *

While the fiasco was going on down stairs, Chrona was making his way back upstairs with the key in his mouth, after stealing it from Asura when she wasn't looking. When he just about made it to the door Medusa's snake, Cobra came out of nowhere and attacked him. Maka, who was looking through the keyhole, saw this and yelled. "You evil, nasty thing, Cobra let him go right now!"

Cobra ignored her, and tried snapping at Chrona's neck, but he easily dodged and then found the courage to swipe at the snake and cut him at the base of his head. Chrona jumped up away from the snake, hissing at swatting at him, Cobra doing the same thing. Finally Chrona pounced at Cobra and swiped and bit at the snake, getting him each time. Chrona's attacks were so bad on the snake that Cobra actually tried to run away, trying to get one more bite in at the cat, only for Chrona to scratch the snake directly on the eye. At last Cobra slithered away in defeat and Chrona took the key back into his mouth and brought it to his master's door, pushing it under the door with his paw.

"Chrona, I'm so proud of you, my brave little kitty!" Maka said as she walked out of her room, picking Chrona up and giving him a kiss, Chrona in return purred and mewed affectionately.

"You are the only ladies in the house I hope?" Stein said as he sighed by the door. Maka heard him say this and ran faster to get to the main hallway.

"There is no one else, just the three of us." Asura said as she bowed politely again.

"Your Grace, please wait!" Maka said as she appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled triumphantly down at her step-family.

"Ignore her, she doesn't matter!" Arachne screeched. Medusa joining in: "She's just the maid!"

"I'm sorry ladies, but my prince told to have every maiden try on the shoe." Stein said as he took Maka's hand and led her to a chair. He waved Black Star over, but as Black Star was making his way over to the two, Asura tripped him and the crystal shoe shattered.

"No, why would this happen! This is the one chance for Soul to find a girl and for his parents to shut up!" Black Star said and fell to his knees, next to the broken glass. Asura and her daughter smiled evilly, thinking that they won.

"Excuse me," Maka said, getting Stein and Black Star's attention. "But if it helps, I have the matching shoe." Maka said and revealed the shoe in her pocket, smiling and making Asura gasp in horror.

Stein took the shoe and put it on Maka, smiling up at her when it went on easily. "It's a perfect fit."

* * *

Soul was sitting in his castle with his friends during all of this, with a frown never leaving his face.

"Don't worry Soul, I'm sure Stein and Black Star will find the girl and you two will live happily ever after." Tsubaki said and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and tried to smile and nodded. A second after that they heard the sound of loud trumpets ringing out through the castle and Soul finally smiled, ecstatic.

"Yes, they found her!" He said as he jumped up and raced to the room he told Stein to bring her earlier. He walked in and saw that Stein, Black Star, and surprisingly his parents were already in the room with the mystery girl. When they all heard the door open, they turned and the girl smiled, Soul smiled back. "If I'm not mistaken, I think we danced together last night." Soul said as he walked over to her and smiled smugly.

"I believe we did." Maka said and smiled back at him.

"But there's just one problem," Soul said and Maka looked at him curiously and slightly worried. His parents looked at each other then back at Soul and thought he was going to take back what he said about marriage. "I still don't know your name, you ran out before I could get an answer." Soul winked and everyone in the room sighed with relief.

Maka giggled and looked up at him. "It's Maka, my name is Maka."

"So Maka, what do you say, do you want to get married?" Soul said as he pulled a ring with a medium size diamond surrounded by much smaller diamonds out of his pocket. Maka looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I do." Maka said at the altar on their wedding day, wearing a floor length white dress, with spaghetti straps and a layer of ruffles on her shoulders. She had a single square diamond necklace on and her crystal heels of course, with her hair up in high pony-tail with lose curls coming out of it and a white lily tangled in. Soul wore his favorite suit, all black with thin white stripes, a red dress shirt underneath and a black tie to finish it off. He was more than completely happy he was marrying the girl of his dreams.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said, and Soul and Maka shared a tender kiss while everyone in the room applauded. After the kiss they smiled at each other and ran down the aisle towards the awaiting carriage together. In the midst, Maka lost her shoe again and Stein had to give it back to her, both of them laughing. When they got in the carriage Soul smirked and shook his head at her before he kissed her again. Then they waved to the crowd behind them and rode off to their future.

And they all lived happily ever after… except Asura, Arachne, and Medusa of course.

**I'm done, I'm finally done! I have literally been working on this for three months, maybe even more. But it is so worth it because I feel very accomplished! So I really hope you guys like it because I worked and tried really hard, so please say you do! I think it's good but that's just my opinion. But like normal, review and favorite, let me know what you think: good, bad? But like I said I hope you guys think it's good because this was a goal of mine for a very long time. And if you're wondering why I haven't been updating my other stuff it's because I've been working on things like this, seriously I have another long story for Soul Eater to do with Medieval times and a Kingdom Hearts story so be on the lookout for those. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
